


The Score

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bad Sex, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Knowledge<br/>Prompt: Kara/Karl - Academy days test prep (laura_mayfair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Score

“We’ve already spent two hours studying this crap, Karl. Surely you know it by now.”

“Run through the practice test again.” He ran his hand through his hair.

Kara pulled the test sheet in front of her and picked a question at random. She waited for Karl to answer, only he didn’t. She looked up, then held the paper in front of her face to hide her smile. She cleared her throat, and Karl shook his head as if to clear it.

“Put the book away, Karl. I’ve got an idea.” She waited while he pushed the book aside, then studied the practice test again. She picked one he’d consistently gotten right, and when he gave her the right answer again, she bent and pulled off a sock, dropping it in his lap.

“What the frak’s this, Kara?”

“That,” she pointed at the sock, “is your reward for getting an answer right.”

Karl gave her a confused stare.

“That one was a gimme. We’re going through this test one more time. For every two right answers, I take something off. If you get all twenty right, well…”

“You’ll be naked.”

“Yep. You get me naked, who knows what might happen? But if you miss one, I put something back on.”

“Two right, you take something off, one wrong, you put it back on. That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Motivation, Karl. You wanna actually see this rack you’ve been staring at, get more right than wrong.”

Karl blushed and tried to stammer out an apology.

Kara waved it off. “I don’t blame you for staring. I’ve got a great rack. Now. Next question.”

It worked pretty well and she gave herself a pat on the back. After seven questions, she’d taken off the other sock, her sweats, and her dog tags, then put her sweats back on. Karl pouted, but got the next six right - sweats again, her knee brace, one tank. He bombed the next question and she put her sweats back on. “Six questions to go, Karl. Focus.”

He frowned. “You’ve got four things left, Kara. Even if I get them all right, you’ll still have something on.”

“Quit bitching. It’ll still be more girl skin than you’ve seen up close in a month.” He flipped her off and she gave him her best stern teacher glare, which she ruined by snickering. “Next question.” He got the rest of them right, and Kara stood there in nothing but her panties. Karl didn’t seem enthusiastic enough about seeing her next to naked, so she tackled him down to the floor and kissed him hard, not letting up until he was grabbing her ass and grinding into her.

She sat up and pulled his hands off her. “Test is tomorrow. You pass, you get to finish this.”

Karl groaned. “You’re a tease, Kara Thrace.”

She shrugged and stood, unrepentant. “You bring me your score sheet tomorrow afternoon, and if you passed, I’ll pay up.”

Kara was almost disappointed when she trudged toward her room after dinner the next night. Not that she’d been looking forward to frakking him or anything. Of course not. Just that she’d been so sure he would pass his test this morning. A knock on the door interrupted her evening routine. She flung the door open, and Karl stood there, grin all over his face. Her heart jumped.

He waved the paper in the air as she stood back to let him in. “I passed, Kara. Only missed one question.”

She couldn’t answer; she was too busy telling herself the turmoil in her belly didn’t mean anything. She shut the door, and Karl plastered her against it face first. “Oof! What was that for?”

He didn’t say anything. She heard the paper hit the floor, and his hand pushed her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. She bit back her moan - he’d hit one of her weak spots.

“I’ve wanted to do this for _months_.” He kept sucking lightly on the back of her neck, grinding his erection into her ass, and she kept trying to breathe. It wasn’t working; she was getting light-headed. He seemed to notice how still she was, and he groaned into her ear. “Please tell me you weren’t kidding, Kara.”

She blinked, forced back the disquiet in her gut about frakking a friend who seemed to suddenly be more than that, and ground her ass back into his cock. His breath whooshed against her neck, making her shiver. He stepped back and she could breathe again, then his arms were around her shoulders and knees, and he carried her across the room and all but tossed her on her rack.

“You ready?”

Mask back on, she stripped off her sports bra and answered, “I was born ready, Karl.” She watched avidly as he pulled off his tanks and unbuttoned his fly. As he let his pants and briefs drop, she said a little prayer to whatever gods had dropped this into her lap, and scooted back toward the wall to make room for him.

He knelt onto the bed, eyes glued to her breasts, and she was back on solid ground. She knew how to do this. She pulled at his hand and shoved it unceremoniously into her panties, pushed her own hand between them, massaging him hard enough to have him bucking against her palm in seconds.

“Gods, Kara! You in some kind of rush?”

“No point wasting time, Karl.” She tugged at him to pull him on top of her, and clutched at his sides with her knees. 

He pressed against her through her underwear, kept hitting her clit just right, then he stopped and put his head down. “Sorry. I need to - I’ve been thinking about this all day, Kara, ever since I got my score. I need to be inside you. I can’t wait.”

“Then frak me already! I’m not stopping you.” She only felt a little guilty for snapping at him.

He rushed to pull her panties off and she closed her eyes when he pushed in. He moaned. “Gods, you feel so good.”

It was over in under a minute, and Kara lay there, her heart racing, wondering how to politely shove him out of the way so she could finish herself off. At least now she could put this stupid thing out of her mind and go back to being just friends.

He pulled back, sheepish look on his face. “I know that was terrible for you. Let me make it up to you?”

She gritted her teeth and nodded. Worst that could happen was he’d suck at that, too.


End file.
